


At First Sight.

by JustAnAvidReader



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arrange Marriage, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAvidReader/pseuds/JustAnAvidReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Naruto could remember he had been in a marriage contract with one of his parent’s friend son. He did not know the boy, nor the friend for that matter, what he looked like, what he was like and why he, a boy himself, had to marry him when he had perfectly good sister(s) that could be marrying the guy. He didn’t even believe in marriage to begin with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shherie/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely @shherie for the @narutocrackswap !! I chose, not one, not two, but freaking 5 prompts you’ve sent. Because they really have made me really inspired. So, the first 2 are coming today, the other 3 may take a bit of time, but 2 of them are already on the middle of the writing ;) (victorian England for sns, date night for itanaru and geisha au! for sns) 
> 
> This one is a crack pairing (I’ll let you read on and find out which one (; hehehe) and normal prompt: arranged marriage.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I sure as hell had the time of my life writing it =D

For as long as Naruto could remember he had been in a marriage contract with one of his parent’s friend son. He did not know the boy, nor the friend for that matter, what he looked like, what he was like and why he, a boy himself, had to marry him when he had perfectly good sister(s) that could be marrying the guy. He didn’t even believe in marriage to begin with!

Sure, Karin was a fierce lover of the stronger sex (Karin’s, Kushina’s, Sasuke’s and Kurama’s words, he believes in them) and she was in a very steady relationship with Sasuke, his best friends, and they loved each other very much. Not to mention Karin discovered she was a lesbian very little, taking her out of the deal. And Kurama was… with a shudder, he let go of that thought. He would never wish anyone the misfortune of marrying his oldest sister. He loved her to death, but no one should have to bear that burden.

“Stop thinking why it has to be you, idiot,” Sasuke said while swatting him on the back of his head and then proceeded to try and fix his hair. His mother had given up long ago, as had Karin and grandma Mito. “You know you weren’t supposed to be the one marrying, you just ended up in it because your older sister would kill Obito if they had to be the ones to marry.”

Groaning in pain - Sasuke had a strong hand - and holding himself back from using his hand to massage the tender spot, for he surely would mess up his hair if he did that, he answered the girl. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just… I don’t even know Shisui. And you, and your ass of a brother or the bastard Obito, nobody, really, has ever even shown me a photo of him.

“He’s much like aniki and Obito, look wise. I would say… Itachi’s beauty, with Obito’s wild hair. And really… Let go… Whatever Obito did to you, you should’ve had already get past it.

“No way! He destroyed Konoha, S’uke! And he used Kyuu to do it! The bastard deserves no forgiveness.” He crossed his arms, which caused Sasuke to get pissed and hit him on the arm, she was trying to deal with his untameable hair. “And stop pulling so much! I don’t want to get bald!” after his shout Sasuke did ease up a bit on the brush. “So, he’s handsome like Itachi but has curly hair like Obito’s? Okay… I’m liking the picture already… Still, why don’t I know him?”

“He stayed with uncle Kagami after the divorce and Obito with auntie Raika. And there’s the thing about the war between Obito and Kurama going on since they were 14 as well. Uncle Kagami and Kushina and Minato could never put them within 10 feet of each other without expecting at least murder, or so Itachi tells me…”

“Still, you could have at least shown me a pic.”

“You’ll see him in a couple of hours.” Sasuke rolled her eyes, dimming his hair ready. “There. That’s the best I can do. Don’t do any sharp movements and your hair should stay properly in place.”

“Is his hair done already, Sasuke?” Kushina asked as she put her head inside the room, looking at them. “Oh, look at my baby boy. He looks so pretty! Great job, Sasuke!”

“It was a hard battle, but I’ve triumphed in the end,” Sasuke said with a serious expression, her arms crossed in front of her.

“Karin! Kurama! Get in here and come see how adorable Naruto looks!” his mother shouted down the corridor. 

“Mo-om! I’m not adorable. I’m handsomely rugged!”

“Yeah, whatever you say, sweetie.

“Mooom!”

“Where’s the brat?” he could hear Kurama saying as she approached his bedroom. “Well, dind’t you clean up good?” she smiled as she looked at him with pride, but a sour look took her features. “Why is he getting married to the little fucker’s little brother again?”

“Because mom and dad had agreed with Kagami and Raika that their children would one day marry and Kagami’s father was an asshole – “Language!” – who wrote it down and had it registered it would happen or neither of his grandsons would inherit shit.”

“Karin, Kurama! Language. Honestly, one would think I never taught you any manners,” Kushina said, displeased with her children’s behaviour. It didn’t matter they were all grown up and had their own houses, for her they would always be kids. “But yeah… It is basically it, and the money they are to inherit is no joking matter.”

“So you are selling me?! You bunch of money crazed ladies, how can you do this to poor me!” Naruto sniffled, making a big show of it.

Rolling her eyes, Karin went to stand behind Sasuke, kissing her girlfriend lovingly. “Please, you’re the one getting the money, or part of it.”

“Shisui said since he had to go through it, he might as well give a part of his inheritance to you, you ungrateful idiot,” Sasuke said as she embraced the arms that were holding her.

“Well, it’s not my fault, no one explained me anything!” Naruto narrowed his eyes, pouting.

“We were letting you concentrate on your training. The Olympics are this year and you want to break Phelp’s record, don’t you?” Kurama was the one to answer as she sat down on his old bed, being mindful of her hairdo.

“Yeah, I do. So why are we rushing this again?”

“Because the damn document stated a deadline for wedding to take place and it was by February, 2016, sweetie.” Kushina huffed and looked at her only son with tenderness. “Plus, if this doesn’t work, you two can always get a divorce. Just go, marry him and see if you two like each other.”

“It can’t be as bad as all your other relationships, at least you have that,” Sasuke said with a very amused snort.

“They were not that bad!”

“Please, Naruto. You have a type, and it is not a very good one to you to boot.” It was Kurama’s turn to snort.

“Do not.”

“Yeah, you do. Tall, dark, handsome and brooding.” Karin deadpanned.

“Gaara had red hair! And Kimimaro had white hair.”

“Please, they all were tall, ok, maybe not Gaara, but they all were brooding bastards. Very handsome, sure. But all were the dark, angsty type,” Sasuke stated and began enumerating them. “First there was big brother. And how you were annoying back then. Then we have Neji. Gaara, Kimimaro. You had a damn crush on Kakashi, for Christ’s sake!  And let’s not forget about Sai. They are all the traumatized but handsome type that always fuck you up – “Language!” – because you are far too emotional and emotionally invested on them! For once you’re gonna be on a relationship where the guy only has the looks of it.” The three other women in the room nodded sagely to Sasuke’s speech as Naruto’s displeased expression deepened. “Shisui is a sweetheart, he’s emotional and good at expressing his emotions. Really. There’s no losing for you here.”

Naruto sighed and thought about what they were saying. Sasuke did have a point and, if things didn’t work out, he could always file for a divorce as his mom pointed out. Not to mention he would barely be with Shisui for the most part of the year, what with him training like crazy for the games.

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up about it,” he finally gave in and stood up from the chair. “Just help me get in my groom garb, please.”

“So you are using the traditional Japanese garb, huh?” Kurama asked as her mom, sister and practically other sister went about getting the montsui, the hakama and the haori.

“Yeah, grandpa said he would love to see one of his grandchildren wear his wedding attire,” Karin said with a smile.

“Your grandpa?” Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. And went to check on her phone that had just buzzed.

“Dad is far more romantic than mom ever was. And more traditionalist as well. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything about the whole ordeal,” Kushina said as she cautiously helped Naruto out of his shirt without messing the hair. “Hmm. Done. Now get out of your pants, boy.”

Groaning, Naruto acquiesced. Karin was just about to help him in the formal black kimono when Sasuke told her to stop. Puzzled, Naruto and Karin turned to look at him quizzically.

“Itachi asked to send a pic of his back to Shisui.”

“What the hell, S’uke!”

“Language!”

“Sorry, mom.” A poignant look was sent his best friend way.

“What? Everybody has a fetish, and his happens to be strong looking backs! You should be glad, really, that he’s not a creep of a fangirl. And proceed with the Kimono, I already sent the picture.”

“Geez, Sasuke, Sakura is not a creep.” Naruto defended his other friend, the one who went slightly ballistic whenever Sasuke was around. It really was only Sasuke. Otherwise she was really sweet.

Snickering, Karin helped her brother into the garb, properly tying it and standing back to appreciate her job. With a nod she cleared the way for her mother to help Naruto with the Hakama. Really, how hopeless he could be?

“Right.” Sasuke disdained. How she could do that without even moving a muscle on her face he couldn’t understand.

“She just go fangirl crazy around you. And around you only. Otherwise she’s a very good friend.”

“As long as she stay the hell away from me, and Karin, I won’t have any problem tonight.” She sighed. “Don’t really know why you invited her to begin with.”

“If I’m getting married, then all my friends have to be there! And she, like everyone else that is not family will only go to the party, so relax!”

“It’s funny how you went from denying the wedding to going for it 100%,” Kurama stated with a smirk as she left the room.

Naruto refused to answer since she wasn’t even there anymore and started to look at himself at the full length mirror his mom had brought to his room earlier that day. He was looking really nice, in his own opinion. And Sasuke had done a great job with his hair, he had to admit. And the kimono fell pretty nicely on his broad shoulders. All in all he really liked what he was seeing.

“Stop looking so smug, brat,” Kurama said as she returned, dressed in a beautiful green dress that complimented her red hair pretty well, and holding her high heels on one hand.

“If I’m looking this good I’m totally allowed to me as smug as I want. And it’s my wedding, so you can’t annoy me. You insufferable b--” a look from Kushina, who was helping him with the haori, made him change his insult ”--git.” He then looked at his sister and his best friend. “Aren’t you too going to change as well?”

“Yeah, just waiting for mom to finish helping you so I can have a look at you,” Karin answered with a smile. “Oh, don’t you look adorable in traditional garb!”

“I’m not adorable! I’m handsome! Or rugged, not adorable!”.

“Honestly, moron, you should’ve gave up already. None of us will ever find you anything but adorable.” Sasuke smirked - smirked! - as she nodded as if she was mentally complimenting herself for such a job well done in getting him to look nice. Naruto groaned at the look she sent him. Of course they had developed telepathy over the years and she was now dominating his thoughts! He narrowed his eyes and started calling her names in his mind, to which she in turn narrowed her eyes and sent promises of suffering and pain in return.

Completely oblivious to the little battle of wills going on with her two youngest children, since Sasuke was already a daughter to her, Kushina stepped back to bask in the sight that was her only boy, all dressed up and ready to get married. She would not cry. Leave the tears to Minato. “You do look very handsome, Naru.” She smiled softly as she embraced him tenderly. “My little boy, all grown up and ready to marry.”

“Mo-om!” Naruto half-heartedly complained as he hugged her back. “Plus, it’s not like we won’t still be living in the same city and he’s moving into my apartment. So no need for tears, okay?”

“Who’s crying, uh?” she said as she very discreetly cleaned the corner of her eye. “Not me surely.” She smiled again, cradling his head in her hands. “You just go and be very happy, do you hear?”

“Yeah, I’ll do my best,” he reassured her with one of his blinding smiles. Just then Minato put his head through the door and smiled at his family.

“Wow, look at you, looking all dashing.”

“Hey dad! Everything's ready?” Karin asked as she pulled Sasuke along with her to go and dress themselves, pausing just to kiss her father on the cheek and to get his answer.

“Yes. The priest was just being a bit stubborn, really. But everything is ready by the temple. We should leave soon, to avoid any trouble.” He turned to Kushina. “Let’s go get ready, dear.”

“Yeah.” With a last squeeze, she let go of Naruto and left with her husband, leaving Naruto and Kurama alone.

The boy, man really, remained where he was, looking at himself on the mirror. All the nervousness he had felt that morning was now returning full force since he had nothing else to distract himself with.

“Kit.” He heard Kurama calling him by the nickname she only used for him and when they were alone. He always were her favorite sibling and they always had a deeper connection. “C’mere.”

He turned around and went to sit by her side on his old bed. Sighing, he turned to look at her.

“If Shisui ever does anything to hurt you, you come to me and I’ll make him pay, ‘k?”

“Thanks, Kyuu. I’ll let you know, ‘k?

“You do that.” “Sighing she hugged him with one arm. “Why did it have to be that fucker’s brother, huh? If he turns out to be just like Obito, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Speaking of the devil… Would you care to help me on a little revenge plan?”

“After all this time?”

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken them much longer to get ready. Sasuke and Karin also chose to wear something more western, but Kushina and Minato had both chosen an attire close to their origins.

In no time the Uzumaki’s, along with the rest of the families on both sides, were at the Shinto temple waiting room down at the neighborhood Vila Clementino. The only Shinto temple on Brazil was there, after all, so it made sense for the religious ceremony to happen there. And a JP would be there as well to celebrate the civilian marriage. Then and only then would they go to the party venue and party away to celebrate.

But for now, Naruto was concentrating hard on taming down his nervousness. He had already seen Sasuke’s parents as well as his brother and grandfather arriving. And Obito, Kakashi and Rin. Obito, the damn bastard had already married a few years ago with his high school sweetheart, Rin Nohara. And Kakashi, somehow. He still wasn’t sure on how that happened, but Sasuke was looking into it.

Still, the other groom was yet to arrive alongside his father and grandfather, the one responsible for this, really. He knew Raika, Shisui’s mother, had died a couple of years back.

The butterflies in Naruto’s stomach just wouldn’t calm down and he was feeling as if he was ready to race in an important competition, as if he was narrowing down to that important moment just before the shot sounded and he had to dive in the pool and give his all to get there on first place. But honestly, it was just a wedding, he shouldn’t be that nervous. Taking deep breaths, he finally calmed down enough to feel all right again. His family was there, as was his best friend in the whole world, so things would be fine. He just hoped Sasuke hadn’t forgotten the rings.

Again, their strange mental connection proved to be efficient as his best friend smiled calmly and tapped her purse as if to show the rings were there and safe. Kushina and Kagami had agreed that Naruto could be the one to choose the rings since he was not getting to decide anything else. So one day he went to the mall close to his place (could he actually call that gigantic thing called JK Iguatemi a simple mall?), browsed the jewelry stores and found a simple but beautiful pair of rings that he thought would go really well.

Just then a trio entered the place and he finally saw for the first time his groom-to-be. 

He felt like he had been sucker punched. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful human being. And the smile. It surely could light a room with its intensity. Sasuke had been right, Shisui was a looker. Just the right combination of the genes in his family. And he was tall and handsome. But the smile scared away any possibility of dark and broody.

“Naruto, moron, close your mouth, you are close to drooling,” his not very nice best friend whispered as she elbowed him hard on his ribs. How had she gotten there so quickly? “It’s not good for your image if you are drooling like an idiot.”

“Sasuke, you asshole, just because you are my manager and my coach does not give you the right to hit me like that,” he angrily whispered-retorted. “And easy up on the hitting. I want to be able to swim without contorting in pain. And why should I care about my image in here?”

“First, you are a known and upcoming swimmer, paparazzi are bound to find out about your marriage,” she began listing discreetly. “Secondly, you don’t want to look like a fool in front of your husband, do you? We didn’t show a photo of you to him either. So you have to look good.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” he said, blinking slowly. “Thanks for that, S’uke,” and smiled his small and beautiful smile. She smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, as if saying anytime.

Just then the priest came over and began explaining the ceremony for about 30 minutes. Shisui and Naruto, now sitting side by side, exchanged an awkward hello with shy smiles and then paid attention to the proceedings.

They, along with the families, were led by the shrine maidens to the shrine itself, where all attendees took their place for the purification rite to begin, and all in attendance standing up and bowing to symbolically purify the couple.

The ceremony was quite a beautiful affair that had their parents, and grandparents, with tears in their eyes (with especial notability for Minato crying like a baby). The shinto priest made the announcement of their marriage to the altar just before the ritual of drinking the sake three times, from three different cups, for the bridal couple. Then they read the wedding vows, since both were grooms, in a large voice. It was a simple text given by the temple but of a great beauty. After that was finished they proceed to perform the Tamagushi Hoten -- or the presenting of the Sakaki branch, that was a ritual representing the safe ending of the ceremony -- being given a branch of the Sakaki tree by the shrine maidens and both of them bowed twice and clapped twice.

Finally they exchanged the rings, that Sasuke, the sneaky bastard, had put in his haori internal pocket earlier. Despite not knowing each other, they both smiled throughout the whole thing taking everything good-heartedly, especially because both Kagami and Minato were bawling their eyes out in a heartfelt cry, for their babies were finally (‘oh no! My baby’) marrying. Before the sake for celebrating their union could be drank, the J.P. brought them the papers they had to sign to complete their wedding, she also said some beautiful words about love (heh!) and how they were now united and a family. Naruto and Shisui had to held back a laugh at that, though, since it was practically like their first date and if the J.P. knew it was an omiai she certainly wouldn’t be as happily talking as she was.

Much to the happiness of Naruto’s paternal grandparents, the celebrating sake was served and they cheered the new couple a happy life. The new couple did trade some amused looks though, their families were acting as if they even knew each and had chosen to get married after a lengthy relationship. Oh well, better go with the flow, they both thought.

 

* * *

 

After a few more congratulations and pats on the back, they were ushered into a sleek black car in order to proceed to the party venue, where all of their friends were waiting.

“So, hello,” Shisui said with a warm smile and offering his hand. “I’m Shisui.”

Chuckling a bit, Naruto his hand and shook it. “I’m Naruto. Nice to meet ya.”

“There’s something fundamentally wrong in only really exchanging names after your own wedding.”

“Yeah… but what is conventional in any of this, really?” the blond smiled crookedly, turning his body to give all his attention to his newly husband. ‘Now ain’t that strange, calling him that.’ Shisui’s answering smile was doing something funny to his stomach, of that he was sure.

They exchanged a bit of small talk as the car took them to the venue, both smiling slightly as the car moved. When they were arriving, Naruto finally confessed.

“I know I shouldn’t say this, manners and all, but I’m so glad you’re nothing like your brother,” Naruto said.

Shisui laughed, but eyed him quizzically. “You mean Obito? What’s wrong with him?”

Sagely nodding, Naruto crossed his arms, looking very seriously. “That is a long standing history going. It would take too long to explain and we are almost there, so I could tell you about it in the party?

“Ok. I’ll wait.” He smiled a smile that completely enraptured Naruto.

The car finally arrived and they both got out, entering the venue and started greeting the guests and friends that were already there, waiting for them. The line was long and there was much teasing and banter and a good portion of awkwardness, but all in all everybody was smiling and some were even treating the whole thing as a joke.

Soon it was time to take the official pictures with the families, just the parents, just the siblings and the best man/woman and even some with friends. Kurama made sure to put Obito on the edge, so she could afterwards cut him out of those photos, but Rin managed to somehow put him right in the middle for some of the pictures.

It took a while but after they were done with the official photos Kushina and Kagami pushed the boys to cut the cake -- grandma Mito was demanding her cake, even if it was only going to be served after the dinner -- and Naruto was even able to pull a little prank on Sasuke involving the icing, which almost got him castrated then and there.

Finally it was time for the first valse, Mikoto, Karin and Kushina demanded that it happened, since it was the first wedding in the family for their generation. They began dancing to the sound of a beautiful valse, smiling contentedly all the while. It was time, at last, to get to know each other.

 

* * *

 

“I must admit, I’m really curious about this hatred towards Obito.” Shisui said as they twirled around the dance floor for the valse. “I love my brother and I know he can be an asshole sometimes, but still… And I do want to be able to keep a good relationship with him now that I’m back in Brazil.”

Nodding very seriously and arranging his grip on Shisui’s hand, Naruto said, “Well, he destroyed Konoha and he used Kyuubi to do it.”

“Konoha?” A brow raised in questioning as a quick smile formed. “And Kyuubi?”

“That’s how I call Kurama sometimes… When I was little and I broke my ankle, she would get out of her way to entertain me. So one day Karin and I made about nine ponytails on her hair. And grandpa had just told us the story about how the Kyuubi no Kitsune had defeated Orochimaru, so I began calling her that. Karin didn’t like it very much so she never bothers, but up ‘till today I still call Kurama either Kyuubi or just Kyuu.”

“Ah, I see. That’s sweet. I normally call Obito Tobi, though. But I think because he was being very mentally challenged and Tobi seemed to fit.” The blond snickered to that new information. “But you still haven’t told me about Konoha.”

“My beautiful Konoha.” Naruto’s eyes sparkled as he spoke, a far away look on his face. “I was seven when I wanted to be an architect. So my grandpa and Madara would come over ours and they helped me build this little model… ok not little, but a model still of a village. I had had a dream about it and I may have been influenced by the manga Ashura, the one that was a ninja, with flashy jutsus and the village hidden in the forest, and his awesome but broody rival Indra--”

“No way you also read it! Man, I loved that manga, that is… up ‘til the point where the author ruined the end in the name of ships. No closure whatsoever.”

“Shut up! You also read it! This is so absolutely awesome and finally I can talk about it without being told I’m childish!”

“Sasuke was an ass with you as Itachi used to nag me about it?” Shisui pouted. And if that was not the cutest thing Naruto had seen, he did not know what it was.

“Sasuke is an ass and always will be, but! Please tell me you hated Ashura with that fan service side character who I refuse to name!”

“Please, the homo in Ashura and Indra was far too strong for any other pairing have any possibility of happening. Can’t believe Pishimoto sold out like that… Anyway, Konoha...”

“Yes, my darling Konoha. As I was saying Konoha was a model I was doing with Grandpa and Madara. It took us month to finish building it. We made the little streets and the buildings and Madara--”

“My granduncle Madara?”

“Yep, the one.”

“How can you like that brooding evil man?”

“I think he’s a sweetheart, if not completely misunderstood.” He snorted in indignation.

“Yeah, right…” the brunet said raising his eyebrows, not believing a word of it.

“Anyway… The three of us were very into it. Ok, I admit, I may have hindered the work more than helped, what with my awesome coordination skills that seemed to be non-existing up ‘til I was ten… But! We made trees, forests and parks and Madara even made an incredible mountain at one side of the village and I asked him to carve some faces on it, cos you know, he’s really good at it.”

“Faces?”

“Yep! Madara sculpted for me everybody's face there. At least all the adults, so it did end up having quite a lot of people, a bit too much if you think about it actually. And there were a lot of them. No Obito though, Kyuu never let me. But somehow even Kakashi ended there. Like what the hell? He had no business being there… Anyway. At some point, before Madara got to make my dad’s face, he went on a trip.

“It did get dad very bummed though.” He continued to tell the story as they changed their hands positions, with Shisui’s resting on Naruto’s shoulders loosely and Naruto’s on Shisui’s waist. “Mom told me he was whining about his son not liking him enough to have his face on the wall and she told me ‘ _ Naru, daddy would like very much if you could put his face on Konoha’s wall as well. _ ’ And I, the very bratty child that I was, said that dad had to earn his face on the wall, which led to dad bribing me for a whole month. But I had already asked Madara to carve it.”

“So you enjoyed a whole month of being completely spoiled?”

“Absolutely! It got me in a bit of trouble afterwards, but mom did find it a very clever prank. So, it took us three around six to eight months to finish the whole thing, and just before the end we put grandma Tsunade’s face there as well cos I really wanted to annoy grandpa Jiraiya who was being, well he is, really, a big bastard. When it was finally done it took about a quarter of my room in size and Madara and grandpa Hashi would come and play with me as well as S’uke. She would bring Mr. Rowry and act like it was Godzilla and I had this little figurines I got from that from dad during the month being spoiled and we would spend whole afternoons playing.” Naruto smiled brightly as he remembered.

“That seems really cool, but where does Obito enter in all of this?”

“You know dad was Obito’s thesis supervisor or something like this, right?” After the nod confirming he went back to telling the story. “And because of that, he, Kakashi and Rin would always come over to talk with dad. However, Kurama and Obito never really liked each other, in fact, they always hated each other.”

“I do remember they fighting when I lived here, but I really don’t remember why they fought so hard.”

“I once asked Kurama why, but she would just look away and mumble… So I don’t know either… Maybe if we get them drunk enough…”

“Yeah, I thought of it, but I don’t think it’s gonna happen. Rin keep a tight leash on him at all times… though… He seems to be going to the bathroom quite a lot tonight…”

Laughing quite evilly, Naruto nodded, with a manic face.

“Ok… You somehow have something to do with it, right?”

“Muahahaha, yes. Yes, I do.”

“Please tell me you didn’t poison my brother. I do love him, somehow,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Nah, just a harmless prank. I even got Kyuu to help me with it. Ok, I’ll admit, it is a bit harsher than all the others. But it’s a special occasion!”

“And what, pray tell, is it?”

“Well, this time Kyuu put a tiny bit of laxative in his drink,” cue to snickering, “but just a bit.”

“I don’t even want to know what you did to him already… Just please continue on to the story.”

“Okay, so. One day Obito was over and he and Kurama started arguing, no idea about what, I just know they were down the corridor, and for some reason, they entered my room. Kyuu walking with her back to my village, and Obito was poking her, right in front of her. So he kept pushing and she kept backpedaling and with a last hard poke he made Kyuu lose her balance and she ended up smashing a few buildings with her foot and she finally fell on top of Konoha. Me, the poor emotional boy that I was, went completely hysterical and Kyuu, even though she was hurt, managed to untangle herself from the ruins of the village to comfort me, all the time apologizing. Obito, the ass, never once apologized for the demise of my darling Konoha. Of course my wailing caught  everybody’s attention, which led to people scolding them both and Obito was, on my request, thrown out of the house.”

“So your hatred comes from that?”

“He never apologized! I normally don’t hold grudges, like Kyuu and sometimes Karin, but he didn’t apologize, not even once! And there was also the fact about grandpa Hashi and Madara falling out and I kinda blamed it on Obito… I know  _ now _ it was just a coincidence it happened the same day, but I believed it was because Konoha was in shambles that they stopped talking and that Madara didn’t come over anymore.”

Laughing wholeheartedly at the explanation, Shisui stopped their dancing to catch his breath a little. “That was one hell of a story.” He chuckled some more. “Ok, If I get Tobi to apologize, can you tune down the hate a bit so he can come and visit me, us?

Naruto narrowed his eyes, contemplating. On one hand there would be no more pranks, and they were always hilarious, because Obtio never saw they coming. On the other hand, it would probably make Shisui smile and he had to admit he was already a sucker for that smile.

“Fine. But only if he apologizes to Kyuu too.”

“Ok, I can do that. Apologies to you both. Done deal.”

Naruto beamed at him and suggested that they should go and grab some drinks, he was very thirsty after so much talking.

All this exchange was done in between wild gestures and extreme expression on them both while still holding on to each other as they danced for much longer than the initial valse, much to the fun and merriment of everyone watching them. It seemed as if they were getting along just fine. Perfectly fine.

“Oh, look at them, all smiling and getting along so well! Do you think they’ll fall in love?” Kushina gushed while looking the newlyweds.

“It is a it early to tell, but they so seem to be getting along perfectly.” Mikoto said with a dreamy sigh.

“At least Shisui is not a socially constipated like Naruto’s exes.” Sasuke quipped in in between the last sips of the drink Karin had brought her, who had gone to get another.

“I take offence on that, little sister,” Itachi retorted as he sat down by the table the families were at, having heard loud and clearly Sasuke’s comment.

“What do you mean, Itachi?” Minato, who had recovered from his emotional breakdown at seeing his baby getting married, asked not quite understanding the comment.

“I, unlike all the other exes, was not and never will be socially retarded.”

“Yeah, just emotionally constipated.” Sasuke jabbed, ignoring the look of pure shock coming from both Minato and Fugaku.

“You two dated?!” They shouted at the same time.

“I think for about half a year?, Right, Miki?”

“Yeah, and Naru was 16, if I’m not mistaken, Kushi.”

“Bu-but-but you were 21, Itachi! What were you thinking!” Fugaku spoke outraged. Minato, the poor sob, couldn’t even properly think anymore, and Kushina knew all along?

“I was thinking Naruto was hot as hell and was willing. But it was very brief and awkward and ended up pretty fast, so no harm done, really.” Itachi answered nonchalantly and accepted the drink his fianceé had just brought him. “Thank you, darling.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh God,” Naruto groaned as he tried to hide behind Shisui.

“What is it?” Shisui asked, amused. “And I don’t think you can hide behind me properly when you are taller than me, Naruto.”

Groaning again, the blond rested his head on Shisui’s shoulder blades, holding on his kimono. “The guy with long white hair over there, by the food, is a ex of mine.”

“Oh?”

“Have to find Sasuke to know what’s going on,” he mumbled, eyeing suspiciously the rest of the place. Then he spotted a few someones that made him groan in despair.

Not being able to contain his smile, Shisui asked, “Now what?”

“Apparently, all of my exes decided to show up! What the hell!”

“Did you invite them?”

“Only ‘Tachi and Gaara, the rest I can guarantee it wasn’t my doing!

“I was wondering about that… Itachi never said why the two of you broke up.”

“Oh…” He bashfully scratching his neck. “Itachi was not really into getting in a relationship and I got too emotionally involved and--”

“And he has the emotion range of a spoon,” they both snickered.

“Yeah, that. And there was this once when we were making out and being all sneaky about it, we didn’t want Dad to catch us, so we had to keep changing rooms, gah, so annoying.”

“Itachi should’ve moved out a long time ago.”

“Please, auntie will only let him and Sasuke move out when they marry…”

“Speaking of moving, I went with ‘Tachi over your place to leave some boxes with my stuff over there.”

“Yeah, Karin told me about it.” He smiled a dazzling smile. “It makes sense for us to live together and try and know each other.” A softer smile took place and he inhaled greatly to continue his tale. “Anyways, so, there we were, trying to not get caught by dad when we enter the guest room.” A pause for dramatic effect. “Grandpa Hashi and Madara were totally doing it. No idea why they couldn’t do it at their own places, but still. It was shocking, and mildly disturbing and we couldn’t look at each other without thinking about it.”

Shisui burst out laughing at the imagery, doubling over and holding his stomach, not being able to hold the tears the laughing caused.

“I’m so glad my pain can be used for your entertainment.” Naruto deadpanned.

“Please, how can you tell me this and not expect me to die of laughter?” Shisui finally answered after finally calming down, still taking deep breaths to try and calm his breath, but failing miserably at times.

“Yeah yeah, you had your fun, now lets eat cos I’m starving.” Naruto grumpily said as he dragged Shisui with him to one of the food tables, where Kimimaro was not anymore, he checked. Despite his apparent displeasure, he was beaming inside due to the way they were getting along so well and had similar humor and how sweet Shisui was. His heart would beat like crazy every time they touched, or gazed at each other or when Shisui laughed.

He never was much a believer of love at first sight, crush at first sight hell yeah, but. He had this feeling that they would work out great, just had to give themselves a bit of time, not that would be easy with the Olympics coming and up and Sasuke working him like a slave, but still. He had a very good feeling about this.

“So, you’ve mentioned your exes being here?” it was stated as more of a question rather than an affirmative.

“Yep. Gaara still a good friend and ‘Tachi is ‘Tachi, can’t not invite him. But the rest… Ugh. I think Neji is here cos his my mom’s best friend son?”

“I thought the best friend was my father?”

“Ah, no. Dad’s best friend. No idea why Kimimaro is here though…” Naruto narrowed his eyes, contemplating.” Let’s ask S’uke about it!” he exclaimed, brightening up. “She’s bound to know.”

“After food?”

“After food.”

“Care to give me a piece of that? Forgot to grab it.”

“Joey doesn’t share food!” Naruto very dramatically shouted, with a pained expression on his face.

And once again Shisui burst out laughing, not caring at all with all the weirded out looks he was getting. Naruto was already addicted to his husband’s laughter.

 

\---

not exactly TBC, but I do plan on adding some stuff to this beauty here


End file.
